


had a good day, doing things the wrong way

by cuddlebros



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/cuddlebros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking after Kuroko's dog has it's downsides. It may have upsides, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	had a good day, doing things the wrong way

Aomine had never had a problem walking Kuroko’s dog. Tetsuya #2, as he was affectionately known, was a friendly, obedient pup, who never gave him any trouble.

So when Kuroko had broken his leg (he was cagey with details, but Aomine had a sneaky suspicion it had something to do with when he had gone to pick up Kise at the airport. Apparently even if Aomine knew better than to let his vanishing friend be around large groups of violent fangirls, Kuroko seemed not to. Idiot.) Aomine had, gracefully, offered to walk his dog for him. Nigou likes him well enough, probably because he finds Aomine easily gives in to his demands to be held, he’s taller than Kuroko, and the pup likes heights.

Anyway, the point is, Nigou had never given Aomine any trouble.

So when, on the third week into Kuroko’s broken leg, the tiny ball of black and white fur darts away from him at a record pace, he’s slightly taken aback. So taken aback, in fact, that it takes him half a minute to react to it. He doesn’t even run after him; he figures that since his legs are ‘like, a helluvalot longer’ than Nigou’s, there’s not much point. Well, not until he hears frantic screams of “get away from me, demon hound!” in broken sounding Japanese and, “ _oh my fucking god get away_ ” in what he assumes is broken sounding English. Even then, he’s loathe to break into a slow jog.

He half expects to see Nigou, teeth bared, growling at some kind of middle-aged businessman who’s afraid of getting even a hint of fur on his suit. He’s not expecting him to be yapping happily at the sprawled out figure of a man around his age, around his size, with not only the most ridiculous facial expression, but also the most ridiculous hair colour (and style) that Aomine has ever seen. He tries (he pretends to try) to bite back the laugh that bubbles up at the sight, but it’s been so long since he’s seen something so funny, and he’s laughing from the pit of his stomach before he can stop himself.

“Oi, asshole, hurry up and take your demon spawn away from me, c’mon,” the stranger pleads, scrambling backwards until he hits his back on the trunk of a tree with an “oof”.

“N-N-Nigou, c’mon, leave - _pfft_ \- leave this guy alone.”

Nigou yaps happily, launching himself off of the man's stomach to start circling around Aomine’s legs.

“Sorry about him,” Aomine offers, picking up Nigou with one hand while he does. “He’s a bit unpredictable, apparently.” He offers the redhead his hand, and is only a little surprised when the young man seems to be of a similar height to him. His hands are calloused, too, and a little sweaty, which suggests that this guy - “You play basketball?”

“Eh? What kind of question is that? Your dog just used me as a _launchpad_ , asshole -”

“Not my dog,” Aomine interrupts, “and you have basketball hands.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean? Not your dog? _Basketball hands_?”

“Hands for playing basketball, idiot.” Aomine rolls his eyes. “And this is my friends dog. He’s not going to hurt you, just pet him a little.”

“No way.”

“C’mon. I can’t believe a guy as big as you is scared of a puppy,” he chuckles out.

“I- you- urgh- I can’t believe this but, fine, just - just don’t let go of it, okay?”

“It’s a he.”

“It’s a _demon_.”

Nevertheless, the redhead reaches out a cautious hand, and slowly lowers it to Nigou’s head. The pup yaps again, so pleased with being petted that he affectionately tries to lick the man’s hand. Aomine bites back another fit of raucous laughter at the effeminate scream that evokes, and finds himself wondering when he had last had this much fun around another person.

“I take it back, there’s no way you play basketball.”

The guy hmphs. “I do.”

“Prove it,” Aomine blurts before he can stop himself.

The other man finally smiles at him. “You got a ball? You cool with street rules?”

“Who carries a ball around with them? I have one at my apartment though, if you’re willing to wait around a little.”

“Sure, why not. Kagami, by the way. My name. It’s Kagami.”

“Kagami,” Aomine tries it out on his tongue, “nice. I’m Aomine. Nice to meet you?”

“Wish I could say the same.”

“Oi!”

**Author's Note:**

> a short lil au aokaga because first meetings can be awful as well as adorable, and who's going to forget the person you met by being attacked by your biggest fear
> 
> find me at cuddlebros.tumblr.com !!


End file.
